wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rehgar Earthfury
Backstory Rehgar Earthfury was born on Draenor into a clan warring with a band of ogres. He made his first kill long before the normal age of an orc's rite of passage, and was captured by the ogres to be used as a training tool for their youths. However, Reghar grew into a strong warrior, and after slaying many of their young fighters, was sold to the orc arenas in an attempt to recoup their loses. Despite his young age, he was a superb warrior, and was chosen to participate in the orcs' invasion of Azeroth, leading to his eventual capture and internment. However, unable to subjugate him, the guards sold him as a gladiator to fight for the human, Lord Agrovane. He escaped and became a fighter in underground arenas, gaining riches and fame. Using his savings, he purchased the Blackrock orc, Bloodeye Redfist, from authorities in Booty Bay, and followed Thrall's teachings, becoming a shaman. After arriving in Durotar, they traveled the fighting circuit, Rehgar teaching Bloodeye the ways of the gladiator. Bloodeye became the Orc's favored champion, dominating in single combat, earning both himself and Rehgar riches. Bloodeye bought his freedom, and the two pooled their money to purchase and train Valeera Sanguinar and Broll Bearmantle to join Bloodeye in team combat. Shortly after, Bloodeye was killed, poisoned by the mate of a fighter he slew in the arena. Following Bloodeye's funeral pyre, Rehgar set out to find a replacement for his team. World of Wacraft: The Comic Rehgar discovers an amnesiac human on the coast of Durotar, and enslaves him as a gladiator. After the human helps Rehgar's team to victory in a competition at Dire Maul, Rehgar takes his team to Thunder Bluff in order to find a tauren gladiator to take the place of Valeera Sanguinar. On the way there, the human (dubbed "Lo'Gosh" by the spectators at Dire Maul, a name which stuck) and his teammate Broll Bearmantle request to visit the Pools of Vision. The two of them hope to discover answers by taking part in a ritual there--Lo'Gosh hopes to fill in the missing pieces of his memory, and Broll hopes to discover the fate of his daughter. Rehgar grants their request and visits with his friend, Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem. After Lo'Gosh and Broll defeat a mysterious elemental monster that has taken up residence in the Pools of Vision, the gladiators are taken to see Hamuul and Rehgar. After conversing for a time, Hamuul gives Lo'Gosh the feather of a hippogryph as a gesture of thanks for destroying the monster. Rehgar knows that Hamuul's purpose in the gift is that it can be used by his gladiators, through Broll's druidic powers, to summon a hippogryph that will carry them to freedom, but says nothing at the time. At the end of the third issue of the comic, Lo'Gosh and Broll took flight on the back of the hippogryph Sharptalon and Rehgar sent his guards to recapture them. However, it appeared as though Rehgar privately hoped his fighters would successfully escape. After Hamuul observes that Rehgar does not appear concerned by the loss of his slaves, Rehgar replies as follows: "At Dire Maul, I recouped my investment in those two a thousand times over. I knew this day was coming. A man is truly a prisoner only as long as he agrees to remain one. After that, in his heart, at least, he is free. And where his heart is, his body may follow if his will is strong enough." Action Figure Rehgar Earthfury was first featured in DC Unlimited's World of Warcraft: Series 1 action figure set, which was the basis for the comic book character. Rehgar appears to be wearing either the Epaulets of Ten Storms or the Pauldrons of Wild Magic, with wolfs head. He wields a fist weapon in his off-hand. See also World of Warcraft: The Comic Warcraft Action Figures External links Rehgar Earthfury at the DC Unlimited site: http://www.dccomics.com/dcunlimited/wow/?dcd=7076 Category:Collectibles Category:Orcs Category:Lore characters Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Action figures